kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 10th February, 2016 (Winter 2016 Event) Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates 29th February (extended) *End of Winter 2016 Event. * Second remodelling of a Mutsuki-class destroyer that fought together with Fumizuki. (Satsuki? Nagatsuki?) https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/683457845153562624 *Android version pre-reg Other long term hints or hints that are not from the official twitter Previous Update February 14th Live Update *Feb 14 JST 15:00 **Addition of Kashima Valentine Special Graphic February 12th Emergency Maintenance *Initial announced emergency maintenance time: JST 17:00-21:00 (12 February 2016) *'Only apply to players on Kure server.' *Evacuation of fleets on Kure to new server with more solid defense against malicious access. *Expected completion time maybe 19:20-19:30hrs JST. *Actual completion time was 19:27hrs JST - the "new" Kure server is back online. All fleets have been evacuated. Players' in-game volume setting have been reset to default. *Refer to Kure page for information. February 10th *Winter 2016 Event ** Consists of three maps. 2 Main + 1 EO. See event article for details of each map. ***After completing the Main Operation, an expedition with any 6 random ships must be completed before the EO is unlocked ** 3 New Kanmusus *** Hatsuzuki *** Okinami *** Zara ** 2 New Equipments *** 203mm/53 Twin Gun Mount *** Ro.43 Reconnaissance Seaplane ** 2 New Bosses *** Heavy Cruiser Princess **** Six forms *** Supply Depot Princess **** Three forms + three damaged forms ** New form of existing abyssal *** Airfield Princess V, Airfield Princess VI, Airfield Princess VII ** New enemy equipment *** Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber *** Abyssal Liberation Land-based Dive Bomber Ace *** 8inch Long Range Twin Gun Mount *** Abyssal Reconnaissance Observation Seaplane ** Mizuho, Akitsushima, Amagi, and Libeccio will be obtainable in the event while Graf Zeppelin will only be obtainable for those who don't already have her. ** For those who don't have high levels or the equipment, try your best and aim for the completion of E-2! * Valentine's Day ** Valentine's Day voice lines for 100+ ships ** Valentine's Day special graphics for a few different ships: Harusame, Yayoi, Uzuki, Mizuho, Kinugasa, etc. ** Recurring Valentine's Day furniture but no new furniture ** Before the next update, players can get a chocolate when they first login. Jan 22 Ranking Reward *Ranking Reward, see Thread:387539 for ranking reward info when the info is released. *New Equipment: 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 for top 500 players of every server last month **According to devs, this ranking reward is an early implementation of the equipment, and the global implementation will come this spring at its earliest. It will be come with the implementation of new kanmusu(s) with the equipment throughout the year. **Those who used external tools and are confirmed to have disobeyed the terms of service by using bots, macros, and the like will not be given the ranking reward (Also, the use of macros/bots are in violation with the terms of service. For those who continue to use these tools and their accounts which these malicious tools have been applied on, account banning or other punishments are possible at any time). Archived updates References Kure Category:Updates